Veela story
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Harry is Draco's mate. Harry is seme. Pretty stright forward. Wrote this becuase I felt the need to write my own my way after reading so many of them.
1. Chapter 1

Veela story in a nut shell.

Hi. Found this in my computer. A while ago I decide I might as well make my own Veela story because I had nothing better to do.

Right now this can stand by itself so I don't know if I'll continue it or let it be a one shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything,

Harry stared at the ceiling lying on his back on his bed in Gryffindor tower. He was thinking of Malfoy. Who he was used to hate, but no longer had that pleasure. About a month ago Harry had overheard a very distressed Malfoy telling a growingly distressed Snape that he Harry Potter was his "mate". If that wasn't confusing enough Malfoy went on to say strange things like "I love him so much and he hates me!" and "If I tell him he'll hate me more and kill me, but I can't live without him." Harry had almost decided he was drunk when Snape started talking and saying "The worst person you could be matted to. You don't have a choice. You should tell him soon so he can get used to the idea before you have to bond. You won't survive the summer without him so everything needs to be done before the end of the school year."

There was more to this discussion however Harry was already on the way back to the common room to ask Hermione for a translation on what in the world they were talking about.

Hermione after a trip to the library had not failed Harry so they, that is Harry Hermione and Ron, after Ron had vomited and then sulked for a long time, had understood the conversation and what it meant. Hermione believed Draco most likely had some veela blood in his line and for some reason it had awakened. Ron believed there was nothing to be done no matter how much he hated the very thought and told Harry bracingly to be thankful it did not seem he was the submissive in the relationship at least.

Harry after the shock thought the whole thing was brilliant. For one thing he would admit to himself that Draco Malfoy was beautiful. True he had hated Malfoy, but when you looked at the other people he hated like Voldemort who killed his parents and Bellatrix who killed his Godfather his hated for Malfoy had really only been a strong dislike and only when he had started fights.

Harry also knew he was gay and that wasn't looked at to great in the wizard world. Mates and soul bonds however were considered acceptable it was looked down upon actually to refuse one, but the treatment of the submissive was generally how one would treat a mistress. Kept out of the way and considered unimportant. Indeed it was allowed to treat a submissive in any manner some which could be abusive.

Harry had been horrified to read about the effects the sub could go though due to the attitude and actions of the Dom. After the two had bonded the sub could survive with very little contact with the Dom causing no harm to the Dom but, great mental and emotional pain to the submissive. The Dom could also be with others besides the sub however the effect on the sub was much like the cruitus curse. Some dominates had even married someone other than there submissive. The submissive usually went mad within a year of said marriage.

There was also the matter of the submissive needing and loving their dominant completely. They depended greatly on them to give the protection and affection that they carved. Harry couldn't help, but like the idea that he would be loved without question. He had never had that as a child and if Malfoy, Draco now could not act like an arrogant brat as he had before Harry felt he could give him the protection and affection even that he would need. Harry of course would not marry anyone else so he would try if it was possible to love Draco.

Harry had waited a month for Draco to come to him, but he had not. Many times he had tried to speak with him himself, but he would either run away in embracement or distress. It seemed now days Draco did not look at him without turning red or looking like he would burst into tears at a moment's notice.

It was Saturday and with nothing else to do Harry decided there was no reason for Draco to torture himself thinking Harry hated him at least. So with his map Harry went out to find him. He seemed to heading back from the kitchens. A good place to run into him, of course he hadn't meant it literate.

THUD

"Watch where…Harr-Pot..wwhat…"

Harry had landed on top of Draco and Draco had gone from angry to blushing to terrified in an instant. He looked adorable.

"Sorry about this I hadn't been planning to jump you, but I have been trying to talk to you for 2 bleeding weeks so I'm afraid I won't be moving until I have done so."

"Wwhat? "

He was blushing again. It was very cute.

"You jumping, stuttering, whimpering, blushing, and running away from me for the last two weeks. That's what."

He looked like he would cry now. Lovely blue sliver eyes filling with tears. He seemed like he hadn't slept in a while. He was looking up at me variable under me. I think I stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

I kissed him. For a moment he froze then he melted completely. Opened his month to invite my tongue in. Pressed his body against mine. Put his arms around my neck and moaned. Sweat Merlin he moaned in my month. And I had never felt something so right and so good. I sat up with him pulling him into my lap and never letting our lips stop touching.

My hand found its way into his hair to tug gently on soft strains. He ran his hands all over me seemingly wanting to get as much of this possible, before it was denied him. I moved my hand from his hair to his face and felt him crying. I pulled back gently.

"Why are you crying Draco?" My words sweet. My eyes soft. Right now I loved him. Right now I cared.

"Harry….Harry" He didn't seem able to say anything else. He looked at me with hope and longing and desperation. I kissed him again soothingly and chaste this time then held him close in my arms as he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews!

I've never written anything so sweet. I might have to keep this as I'm starting to like it. Do tell me if it was too sappy.

Draco was terrified. He had never been more afraid of anything then right now. This moment where his mate was looking at him so sweetly and had the power to break him so easily.

For two months he had known that Harry Potter was his mate. It had taken him one month to get over himself and accept it enough to request Snape's help; however no matter how hard he tried he couldn't take the man's advice.

He couldn't look at Harry without thinking about how beautiful he was or about all of the horrible things he had said or done to him. Draco couldn't approach Harry; it just wasn't possible to do so when he either wanted to beg to be touched or beg to be forgiven.

It felt so good when Harry kissed him. It felt so wonderful when his mate wanted him. It was all so blissful and he was so afraid it would stop, that Harry would say something cruel now that he was so week. It hurt to hope for this to be real just as it hurt to think it was a horrible joke to get back at him for the things he had done.

"Why are you crying Draco?"

How could I not cry?

"Harry…Harry."

Oh god I was scared. I needed him. I tried to say I was sorry. I tried to say I loved him, but I couldn't speck. He kissed me again softly like I was something important and he held me.

I have no idea how long we stayed there. I couldn't speck or even move for fear of this moment passing. For the first time in two months I could close my eyes and pretend to be completely happy. For a while I am completely happy because with my mate holding me nothing else mattered.

"Draco are you okay?"

I had stopping crying but now I don't know what to say. I have to answer him, but it's so hard to think when I'm in his arms and he's running his hand though my hair again.

"I don't know…yes?"

He sounds so confused and dazed. It's so sweet to see him looking up at me as if I am his whole world. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. I smile and kiss his forehead.

"I hope you are Dray we have some things to talk about after all."

It's easy to read the emotions on his face as I kiss him because he smiles slightly and blushes a little. His expression turns to worry so I quickly try to calm him.

"It's alright. Not about anything bad Draco."

He doesn't seem certain; in fact he looks like he might panic. I hold his face with my hand and have him look in my eyes. I try to show caring and compassion. If nothing else I don't want him to think I am angry or disappointed with him in any way.

"Really Draco it will all be alright. Okay Love?"

I hadn't meant to say that actually. To call him that. I was so caught up in the moment I suppose but as his eyes widen and his face reddens as he smiles at me so widely and cuddles closely to me I realize I meant it.

"Okay Harry."

And the way he says that so trusting and the way he's looking at me now so happy I don't know how anyone hurt their submissive if they all look at them like that. I'm reluctant to move him from my lap, but the corridors aren't the best place for a conversation. I suggest we go somewhere to talk like the Room of Requirement and he agrees in a way that makes me think he would have agreed even if I suggested we break into a McGonagall's office to speck.

He also seems reluctant to leave my embrace so it feels less awkward then I thought it would when I take his hand.

Love. He called me that. I know most likely it's just a term. At worst he calls everyone he's ever kissed that, but it's an affectionate term and that's enough of a reason to celebrate. Try telling the veela in me it's just that. I'm all but flying because of that word because it could possibly indicate that he loves me. Logically it doesn't, but I can't stop the hope now seated firmly in chest. The Veela in me relaxes its fears and purrs in pleasure. I can't stop the obedient agreement that everything will be fine because right now it feels like everything will be.

He suggests we talk somewhere else and I'm agreeing before I realize I have to get off of his lap and away from the warmth and comfort. Once we stand I try to ignore the urge to throw myself at him and start to ask if we should take separate roots to the room as I'm sure he wouldn't want to be seen with me, but I'm stopped as he takes a hold of my hand and pulls me gently closer to him before he starts to walk with me.

Now that I'm not pressed against him it's easier to think. My mine is clearer then it has been in a while actually it's not nearly as distracting being extremely happy as it is being extremely miserably for some reason. Even which my mind somewhat clear I have no idea what Harry's doing or why.

Finally I deiced I don't care. I would rather be distracted with being strangely happy as I don't know if will last for long.

He kissed me. He held me. He called me Love of all things and now were walking together hand in hand from the kitchens to the towers though the enter school. I'm sure at least one person will see us. Yes right now I'm going to forget about everything else. Right now I feel loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I think I've figured out a bit of a plot if nothing else. 

I love watching him as we walk. First he'll look at the ground then at our hands and look at me seeing I'm watching him most likely with a happy dumb expression, then his eyes widen and he smiles then he'll look at the ground again blushing. He does this the whole way and it's killing me not to kiss him again.

My beautiful little submissive. Maybe I should say Veela instead. Which would he rather I call him when we are alone. Maybe I'll stick with Love.

My love looks at me again and when he looks away I can't stop and snog his brains out, but I make do with holding his hand tighter and to gently run my fingers over his hand. It is quite as we walk. Blissful.

The more we walk and I look at him the more I think of him as mine. The more I find myself caring about him.

We pass some people. I think. At some point I heard giggling most likely from females. I wouldn't have noticed at all if Draco's mouth didn't tilt slightly down and not glance at our hands first, but looked straight at my face eyes worried again.

I smile at him and squeeze his hand. There is no need for him to worry.

More and more I'm wondering if we really need to talk. Can't I just hold him and kiss him and both of us never speak again? He might get the wrong impression with that. Said a voice that sounded like Hermione in his head. I thought you weren't just going to use him for sex? Harry remembered clearly what some people had done to their submissive. Yes it would be better to talk before anything more than a few kisses, but there was no reason he couldn't talk to him while he sat on his lap surly.

* * *

Never mind what I said about being about to think clearly. Our walk seemed to go onto an eternality and with every step my ability to think decreased. I know I should be feeling concerned about our talk but the feeling of being loved is like a drug. I am blissful and content while every once in awhile I felt a shock of another emotion.

My eyes drafted to our hands and how nice it was the way he held mine. Then I would feel the need to look at his face. To know if he was happy or angry, if there was anything that was needed of me. He was always looking at me. It filed me with excitement and with joy when he looked at me for he looked so pleased. Like he liked what he saw when he looked at me.

Then I had to look away for the Veela in me was eager to please. It was much calmer then before when it gave me so much pain, but now it was frustrated. My instincts screamed at me offer myself, any task would do. I would do anything, but with feeling the pleasure of being held the Veela in me was most eager to mate.

Merlin I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I thought knowing just how much my body was craving his touch. Of course all of that left my mind when his hand tightens and he began running his fingers on the back of my hand. Now all I thought of was I needed to not moan out loud.

We passed some Hufflepuff 2nd years that saw us, got quite and then started giggling. I looked to Harry and he gave me reassurance.

We were lucky as no one else saw us. Finally we reached the room.

* * *

He looked so soft and sweet. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I had to pull him closer as we entered the room. I had to turn him to me and I had to press my lips to his. I did so, but I made myself be slow and gentle. I made myself not show my desperation to ravish his mouth. I even paused right before our mouths met. I made myself look in his eyes first and acknowledge the lust in his eyes. I would have made myself stop if he had given me any other look.

* * *

I barely got to see the room. I saw a table of sorts and a couch then I really didn't care about the rest of it.

He pulled me toward him and I went willingly. I wanted to be in his arms again. He turned me to face him slowly and then he cradled me with his arms like I wanted him to. I was against his chest now, but facing him looking in beautiful green eyes. His eyes say that he wants me. I want him to have me in any way he will.

Our lips met softly slowly. It's chaste at first then he takes my bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on it. He massages it with his tongue. My mouth opens and my eyes close. I think I collapse on to him making him hold me up as he kisses me. His tongue goes into my mouth and it plays with mine seeming to encourage me to respond to him more.

He groans into my mouth and my own pleasure is doubled by knowing he feels pleasure from me.

I think he picks me up and soon we are sitting somewhere for I'm on his lap again. We kiss and kiss. His arms hold me to him. They moved from holding me to touching my face and hair as we broke apart for air and they went back to around me when he kissed me again.

His tongue goes deeper in my mouth and his hands began rubbing my back. I can't seem to open my eyes to look at him. I can only moan and kiss him back. My hands grasp his shoulders so I don't drown in this onslaught of pleasure.

His lips slow and then leave mine and I bring my lips back to his for I don't want him to stop. He smiles and kisses me only with his mouth closed despite my whimpers and whines.

I can feel his hardness against my stomach and I know we need to stop. I won't hurt him. I won't take now him when we've only had one civil conversation between us. He seems so fragile and easily broken. I feel protective of him.

His eyes open slightly and his mouth follows mine to kiss me sweetly. He licks my lips and makes sad little noises to try and make me kiss him again.

I smile and only chastely kiss his lips and then his face. I don't want him to feel this is a rejection.

"I do care for you Draco, but we have some things to talk about remember Love?"

His eyes are glazed and he only whimpers louder and shakes his head. He nuzzles his head into my neck and starts kissing there. God I wish I could let him continue. I try to stop him without being too harsh.

"No Draco. We need to talk now Love. Come on now." I run my hands in his hair as I say this I don't want to see hurt go across his face. Draco ignores me and I can only think to demand he stop. I do hope doesn't feel too badly.

The veela insisted I give him pleasure. It forces me to continue even with him asking me to stop. This scares me. I want to be controlled by him, but not by this veela inside of me. Then Harry's voice grows hard and I go from scared to terrified because the veela instincts won't stop. Harry will be angry with me and I can't make it stop.

"I said stop. Draco I said to stop. "

His hands somewhat roughly pull my head away from his neck and make me look at him. He looks unhappy with me, but he does not speak curly as I aspect.

"I told you to stop Dray. We need to talk right now ok?"

But I'm not the one who answers.

"There is nothing to talk about. I am yours. Use me."

Harry looks puzzled then smiles.

"You are mine and you disobeyed me. I want to talk to Draco right now, not horny veela instincts."

The veela was crushed and so was I. It was horrible that we had disobeyed him. It was horrible that the veela and I felt ugly and unwanted. I felt horrible my instincts took control of me and took control away from my mate.

"I love you Draco its ok. It's alright now. It's not your fault. I love you."

He spoke and he held me. I felt unworthy. He should not love me. I disobeyed.

He kept holding me and loving me and again I calmed and my tears slowed being replaced with that contented feeling.

I murmur to him how tried I am. I shouldn't have. He wants to talk to me and it's my own fault I haven't gotten any sleep. I say it because it seems so natural to do so. It would be normal to expect ones mate to take care of arrangements for food and sleep and protection, but I disobeyed him and hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Then go to sleep Dray. We can lay down here and I'll watch over you."

A few more tears leek out for I did not deserve his kindness. Yet I also felt somewhat happy for I think I will be forgiven now. He lays us down and keeps me in his arms. He watches me fall asleep.

I knew what was happening there was a reason I did research after all. Often veela that have been held back from there mate will become almost uncontrollable being despite to mate so as to complete the bond with their mates and to have a level of security in their usefulness. I also know that sometimes part veela will see themselves as separate from the veela when the veela part feels sudden or very strong instincts. Most likely being under that much stress has caused by these to happen by now.

He must know that I not blame him and I care for him, but for a long time he is inconsolable. After a time he goes limp in my arms only making small sobs. Finally he calms enough to speak and when he does he says he is tired with the same tone one might hear from a starving man saying he is hungry.

Of course he is tired. I don't think he's gotten a full night of sleep in weeks. I feel guilty that I didn't think of that before. I let him sleep in my arms, as it's the middle day I won't be sleeping so I can truthfully say I'll watch over him and when he wakes up and sees I have done so maybe he will believe me as I tell him everything will be ok.


End file.
